


Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Kuroko singer, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: ПЧ и Кагами, бросив Куроко, уезжают из Японии в Америку на три года играть по контракту. В это время Тецуя строит вполне успешную карьеру певца. Первая встреча после долгого разрыва.</p>
<p>- Не надо ничего отвечать, - Куроко тут же пресекает четыре открытые пасти, - я просто говорю, как есть.<br/>Хоть в чем-то он остается прежним.<br/>Этот монолог зрел в нем три года. Слова накапливались, иногда переливаясь через край и тогда он как ненормальный строчил песни, ломая по несколько карандашей за ночь.<br/>И вот он – спусковой крючок. Сразу шесть таких.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио для атмосферы: Ki:Theory – Stand By Me

Куроко сидит на диване, поза развязно небрежная. В одной руке почти опустошенный стакан, вторая пытается ухватиться за остатки крошащегося сердца. Он устал.   
Напротив него шесть бликов, которые когда-то были лицами, сейчас он не может рассмотреть никого из них. Да и не хочет. За три года многое стерлось из его памяти и сердца, в том числе и воспоминания о них. Только яркие макушки напоминают о том, что в прошлой жизни они приходились кем-то друг другу.  
\- Зачем пришли? – пьяно и горько, Куроко прикидывает, сколько ему понадобится порошка, чтобы забыться после того, как они уйдут.  
Темную комнату наполняет неловкое молчание. И взгляды. Они ползут, касаясь всего, до чего только могут дотянуться, облизывают, почти осязаемо. Тецуя чувствует, как они скользят по его телу, разглядывают. Буквально кожей ощущает, как пришельцы пытаются собрать у себя в голове полную картину. Что ж, он привык. Не время, так обстоятельства сильно меняют людей. Парню почти до тошноты приятно то, как по их спинам стайками носятся мурашки. Он разваливается сильнее подставляясь, раскрываясь.   
Смотрите!   
Смотрите, что вы наделали!   
Внутри его разрывает от хохота, снаружи он лишь чуть ухмыляется, но и это не ускользает от их цепкого внимания, повышая температуру на несколько градусов.  
\- Извиниться. – Холодный и нетерпящий возражений, голос Акаши нарушает устоявшуюся тишину, прорезает ее, словно нож масло, но то ли масло уже испортилось, то ли нож за ненадобностью притупился, но это больше не работает. Их неписаные законы больше не действуют, истекли еще три года назад, а они и не знали. Но незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности.  
Мгновение и Куроко хохочет уже везде. Смех рассыпается по комнате мелкой гранитной крошкой, которую так опасно вдыхать. Он лающий, чуть хрипловатый, будто легкие до верху набиты наждачной бумагой. Перестарался на концерте или чрезмерное злоупотребление сигаретами наконец дало о себе знать?  
Никто не смеет шевельнуться. Все действительно боятся вдохнуть.  
\- А у кого-то, я смотрю, появилось чувство юмора, - артист салютует им стаканом, - но не у меня.  
Его лицо больше ничего не выражает.   
Он снова стал привычным. Так им наверняка кажется. Его приобретенную пьяную эмоциональность выдают лишь проступившие у глаз морщинки. Совершенно некстати на ум приходит научная статья о смене человеческого эпителия, которую юноша прочитал не так давно. Их кожа столько раз сменилась за эти три года, что, получается, сегодня они видятся впервые. Странно. Смешно. Правильно.  
Но догадываются ли они, что теперь безразличие не напускное?  
\- И за что же я должен вас простить? – Он смотрит Акаши в глаза. Но больше не пытается понять, что они выражают. Раньше он мог поймать в них малейшее изменение, прочесть, если не как открытую книгу, то хотя бы точно знал, что говорят они на его языке. Но не теперь. Сейчас он мог определить лишь их цвет, но не более. Который, кстати, снова был разным. Как патетично.  
\- За то, что обошлись с тобой неподобающе, - в голосе Мидоримы никаких эмоций. Смекнул, что номер дохлый? Или он всегда кажется таким флегматичным посторонним людям?  
Тецуя переводит взгляд на него. Ему действительно все равно, на какое бледное пятно смотреть. Он уже давно выжег их лица со всех фотографий.  
\- Верно, - он спокойно кивает, - я вас давно простил.  
Нужные слова сказаны, но ком в горле становится все больше. Никто не подумал, что же делать дальше. Как восстанавливать то, что восстановлению уже не подлежит.  
\- Тогда в чем…  
\- Дело? – Куроко перебивает Тайгу и грустно глядит в опустевший стакан, - будь другом, плесни еще.  
Он видит, как корежит Кагами от этих слов.  
  
 _Ток-шоу идет в прямом эфире. В небольшой студии, друг напротив друга сидят двое. Ведущий – улыбчивый мужчина средних лет и юноша. Парень выглядит как типичный представитель музыкального масс-маркета.  
Куроко на экране непривычно весел. Диктор радушно улыбается и тянет ему микрофон:  
\- Здравствуй, Куроко. Очень рад, что ты все-таки решил заглянуть к нам на огонек.  
\- Что вы, - Тецуя отмахивается, - я был очень польщен, получив ваше приглашение, как я мог это пропустить?  
\- Значит, про тебя говорят чистую правду, ты действительно очень скромный, - диктор понимающе кивает, - даже не смотря на твою бешеную популярность на родине в Японии.  
\- Я старательно избегаю мест, где могу заразиться звездной болезнью, - улыбается тепло, глядя прямо в камеру, - я всегда открыт для своих фанатов и готов к сотрудничеству с интересными исполнителями.  
\- Даже, если они еще никому не известны?  
\- Особенно, если они никому не известны._  
  
Куроко хватается за наполненный бокал как за спасательный круг. Жидкость плещется, заливаясь в рукав, но ему все равно. Он показывает пальцем на каждого, пропуская только Ацуши и Мидориму. Бам. Бам. Бам. Бам. Четыре выстрела прямо в сердце.  
\- Первый и лучший ученик, - ранен, - старый свет и лучший друг, - ранен, - новый свет и лучший друг, - ранен, - первая безответная любовь, - убит.  
Стакан в руках Тецуи дает трещину.  
  
 _\- Знаешь, я слышал, что в школе ты и не помышлял о музыкальной карьере, - вежливо-заинтересованное лицо.  
\- Так и есть, в средней и старшей школах я состоял в баскетбольном клубе. Ребята, - машет в камеру, - привет!  
\- Это так мило, что ты не забываешь школьных друзей.  
\- Я вообще мало кого забываю, обычно, меня всегда забывали первым, - посмеивается.  
\- Неужели? – притворно-недоверчивый взгляд, - как можно не запомнить такого яркого парня?  
\- Поверьте, в школе я был скорее тенью.  
\- Значит ли это, что у неудачливых школьников есть все шансы повторить твой путь? – Смеется.  
\- О нет, надеюсь, они пойдут своим собственным, - совершенно серьезно.  
_  
\- Не надо ничего отвечать, - Куроко тут же пресекает четыре открытые пасти, - я просто говорю, как есть.  
Хоть в чем-то он остается прежним.  
Этот монолог зрел в нем три года. Слова накапливались, иногда переливаясь через край и тогда он как ненормальный строчил песни, ломая по несколько карандашей за ночь.  
И вот он – спусковой крючок. Сразу шесть таких.  
Внезапно его одолевает эгоистичное желание сделать больнее. И он выкладывает еще один потаенный факт. Что ж, сегодня ведь вечер правды.  
\- Я какое-то время даже спал с Хайзаки, - Куроко с садистским наслаждением наблюдает, как вытягиваются чужие лица, - а чего вы так смотрите? Когда поколение чудес уехало, никто не помешал ему зажать меня в подворотне и оттрахать до потери пульса.  
  
 _\- Но ведь ты оказался в Америке не просто так, верно?  
\- Конечно, я здесь потому, что мои американские фанаты попросили меня приехать.  
\- Ты даешь для них какой-то особый концерт? – с интересом.  
\- Да, я спою для них на английском языке, - смущенно.  
\- Кстати об этом, с самого начала хотел тебе сказать, что ты очень хорошо на нем говоришь.  
\- Большое спасибо. Вы тоже приходите, мы с ребятами будем играть послезавтра для всех желающих, билеты еще можно приобрести._  
  
Он выталкивает за дверь всех, кроме Акаши. Его – попросту не смог. Ни физически – бывший император твердо стоял на земле, так и не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр, ни морально – прошлое иногда бывает сильнее нас самих.  
Куроко трахается с ним до темноты в глазах. Его штормит и качает из стороны в сторону, но он не прерывает эту отвратительную карусель ни на миг. Ему все равно, что они так ни разу и не поцеловались нормально, что у него так и не встал, и что Акаши под ним почти сразу перестал двигаться, очевидно тоже осознавая всю грязь этого момента, но не посмевший снова сказать «нет».   
Куроко берет от этой ночи все, выплескивая всю свою боль, горечь и желчь. Он дерет чужую кожу и сердце, так же, как исполосовали когда-то его собственное. Никто не был виноват в том, как все сложилось, но отомстить судьбе заведомо невозможно.   
Тецуя даже не кончает нормально, лишь доведя Сейджуро до разрядки, он тут же соскакивает с постели и позорно бежит в душ, скрываясь там столько времени, чтобы любому человеку хватило спокойно собраться и уйти.  
  
 _\- Что ж, на этом наш спец-выпуск подходит к концу, - ведущий забирает у Куроко микрофон, слышны громкие аплодисменты зрителей, - напоминаю, сегодня с нами был Тецуя Куроко – восходящая японская рок-звезда._  
Тецуя смущенно улыбается, глядя в камеру и машет рукой.  
  
Когда Куроко возвращается в спальню – там действительно никого больше нет. Он методично снимает все постельное белье и валит кучей в угол.  
  
В голове впервые за три года пусто.


End file.
